


Dig Me Out

by ILOVESMESOMEGLEE



Category: Glee, New Directions - Fandom
Genre: Crude Humor, Discrimination, Drama, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Drama, First Love, Gen, Gender Confusion, Hate Crimes, Interracial Relationship, Kurtofsky Friendship, Love, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Trans Character, Trans Dave Karofsky, Trans Female Character, struggling for acceptance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7310146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILOVESMESOMEGLEE/pseuds/ILOVESMESOMEGLEE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave Karofsky is split in two....in many ways.  Story centers on transgenderism.  Rated T.  Do not own Glee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Fanfiction.Net. 
> 
> I decided to post on here to see how it does. 
> 
> Hi everyone! Yes another story. I know. Ha!   
> This story has been in my head for a few days and won't leave. Its short but as usual it will get longer.   
> I always wondered what if Dave were transgender? So this is what came out. Honestly I don't really know the direction I wanna go for this story. I guess we will see when I continue it. :)   
> I have some ideas. The title comes from Kelly Osbourne's song "Come Dig Me Out". To be honest not in love with the title name. It may change soon. But for now this is the title.  
> Also this was inspired by another story on this site. I cannot remember the name but if I do I'll give credit to that person. But our stories are a lot different. That was a one shot. This will be a full story with twists and turns. If you like it, Please let me know if I should continue. Thank you! :)  
> Thank you to my support! :)   
> You all rock!   
> One thing to note for now. This is completely AU. What happened in season 3 to Dave doesn't happen in this story.   
> Ok I think that's all.   
> Enjoy! Be kind.

"David! I know you hear me! Get up! Now! You're gonna be late!"

"I'm up, Ma! Im up." 

He groans. Another day. Just another day to get by. One more day. One more day of pretending. 

"I hate school, she knows I have trouble in that place. Why does she make me go? Dave speaks to himself as he mentally prepares himself for the day ahead of him. It's the same for Dave every morning and every day. Toss and turn all night with nightmares and hardly get sleep. Check. Wake up. Check. Refuse to get out of bed for a good twenty minutes. Check. Face the inevitable that his life and pretend like he doesn't want to crawl in a ditch and stay there. Check. Now all that was left was to go to the mirror to brush his teeth, brush his hair, get dressed and wipe the tired from his eyes and that was even a chore for Dave. He's so tired. His brain is practically mush. The nights are the worst. His head fucks with him. 

He's not even gonna shower. No point. He doesn't like what he sees when he's not fully clothed. All his eyes see is a big fat blob of nothing. He is nothing. He's numb. He hates it. The longer he goes without bathing the less angry he will feel. Although eventually, he thinks to himself that he will have to take one soon. Just not today. He can't face his body. It hurts too much. 

Dave stretches and yawns feeling and even hearing every muscle in his tired body crack and ache. He's young. He wasn't supposed to feel old and tired. 

After he does that, Dave goes in his bathroom, switches the light on and looks in the mirror. He hates it. Absolutely hates the growing dark circles under his eyes. He hadn't been happy for a very long time. He can't say why. On the outside the world thinks he's happy all because he fakes a smile like the best of them. 

Some days are better than others. This is not one of those days. Today feels like he's being sucked down a dark hole and he can't breathe.

He hates it. 

"Dave!" 

Dave hears his mother and he quickly pulls himself out of his thoughts to answer her. Like the trained son she wanted.

"Yes Ma!"

"Boy! If you don't get down here now! I'm gonna leave!" 

She screams. She means it too. Dave mom is a perfectionist. Always on time. Never late.

Dave groans loudly then answers her. 

"I'm coming!" He says as he quickly puts on whatever clothes are scattered on his floor. Then as he's done tying his shoes he quickly goes back to the mirror and takes one final hard look at what he sees. It nearly brings him to tears. 

"This isn't me. This body isn't mine". He whispers quietly as a single tear slips out his left eye. 

He quickly gathers himself, shakes off those feelings, throws on a fake smile and it as if he wasn't hollow inside. At least that's what he told himself. 

Dave shuts off his bathroom light and goes downstairs to face the unknown day. His impatient mom already waiting in the car.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave Karofsky is split in two....in many ways. Story centers on transgenderism. Rated T. Do not own Glee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This starts where chapter 1 ended. I wanted to focus more on Dave and his struggles. Kurt Hummel and Rachel Berry are in this chapter. This is officially my first time writing for Rachel. I hope you like it. And I just wanna say one thing I love Rachel but I see the old Rachel behaving this way. :)   
> Also I changed Dave's mom name from my other stories so no one gets confused.  
> Azimio makes an appearence as well. Since the first chapter I'm slightly more sure where this is going so thank you all for your patience. :)   
> I also decided most characters will have small parts but these are the main characters. Read below. In no particular order:  
> Dave Karofsky   
> Azimio Adams  
> Maggie Karofsky (My OC)   
> Quinn Fabray   
> Mr. Shue   
> Kurt Hummel  
> Rachel Berry   
> Sam Evans  
> Santana Lopez  
> That's pretty much all main characters for now.   
> I tried to catch all my spelling errors.   
> I think this is all for now.   
> Enjoy! Please review! Please be kind. :)

Chapter 2 

"Dave is that really what you are wearing? And what is that smell?" Maggie Karofsky, Dave's mother scruffs up her nose and sours her face as she stares at her son waiting an answer. 

Dave tries his best to ignore his mother by keeping busy going through his back pack pretending to prepare himself for the day. 

When Maggie doesn't get an answer from her son, she continues digging in on her son's appearence. She thought she was helping. Little to her knowledge, she was doing more damage than good. But Dave just let her.

"You would look so much better if you actually cared how you appear to the world. Honestly sweet heart... THAT'S the outfit you chose?! Really? A white shirt and blue jeans. Predictible Dave". She continues to gripe as Dave continues to ignore. It was best to let her talk than talk back and have a big argument over nothing. Dave learned over the years to just let his mom speak. It was easier that way.

But that doesn't mean her words didn't hurt him. This wasn't the first time she commented on the way the young jock looked, being a perfectionist and very precise Dave just couldn't wear normal clothes. They HAD to fit his mother's standards which were impossible to meet. If they didn't meet her quota he never heard the end of it. She didn't allow Dave to express himself freely. It had to be all about her. It seemed whatever Dave did to please her was never good enough. So he stopped trying.

Once mother and son pull up to the parking lot of McKinley High school and park Dave wastes no time and nearly flies out the car ignoring his mothers calls. Dave couldn't take his mom anymore. He wanted to get as far away from her as he possibly could. 

The early morning sun casting a dark foggy cloud over mother and son.

As the morning wore on and on Dave found it difficult to concentrate in all his classes. He kept mostly to himself the whole day. He couldn't bother to pretend he cared. Who the hell cares about Geography anyway? 

Dave usually messed with Glee club every morning, throwing slushies in the nerds faces. This was the Dave Karofsky the whole school knew and feared. But for the past few weeks Dave didn't have that energy anymore. So now instead of being a bully everyone feared, he kept his head low and out everyone's way and he didn't understand why either. 

He used to love putting fear into people.... But now? Things were different and he wasn't sure why. He convinced himself that messing with Glee club was old but something in him knew there was more to the story. He didn't the energy to that find out that reason. He hated how the Glee club could be themselves and act as if all problems in the world can go away if you just sing about it. It irked Dave. Dave was a realistic kid. He knew that wasn't how the world worked. The world is fucking cruel place and you can't just turn a blind eye to your problems by belting out Katy Perry. He wanted to give the glee club a dose of reality. 

Dave was lost in thought in the hallways trying to find his locker in a sea of teenagers when the most annoying shrill voice can be heard a few feet from Dave. Dave knew who's voice that was. Everyone knew THAT voice. Dave turned around to notice that it was none other than Rachel Berry. 

 It was kinda hard to miss Rachel Berry's voice. She made sure her loud voice was known. Dave despised that voice. It was one of those moments that the jock wished he had a slushy in his hand just to shut her up.

"Mr. Shue doesn't understand my talent! I feel like I'm being ignored! Its not fair! Everyone in this school knows I'm a star! I have star potential that goes far beyond meat and potatoes Ohio! I'm destined for great things. Mr. Shue isn't letting my star shine bright."  

Dave hears Rachel go on and on and on pouting about her glee club and why if she's so unhappy there that she doesn't just quit. Then Dave hears another voice that makes him smile and he's not sure why and doesn't care but there he is smiling. The world really has gone crazy if this person makes him smile. 

"Honey, Mr. Shue sees you're very talented but... Honey I say this with love. Its that mouth! You never shut it. And you always demand solos. Ease up and I'm sure Mr. Shue will give you a chance to shine like the star we all know you're destined to be. Give others a chance to find out who they are." Kurt Hummel says with a gleam in his eye that Dave can't help but smile more at Kurt Hummel. Dave watches as Rachel's eyes go big and mouth go even wider in shock. She looks betrayed, then suddenly her hands go on her hips popping her hip out slightly. Dave lost suddenly on her body language slowly puts his hand on his hip, popping slightly his left hip out just a Rachel was doing. He couldn't help it. No one was paying him any attention as he was lost in doing whatever this was. They were all in there own world and apparently so was Dave.

"Rachel don't look at me like I just stole Fanny Brice from you. You know I'm right." Kurt says as Rachel flips her hair off her shoulder as Dave mimicks her motions. Two glee clubbers weren't aware of Dave's presence either. 

Brrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiing!

Dave doesn't hear what Rachel's response was because the school bell quickly drew him out of his trance. 

Everyone scurries like ants to there next class as Dave is frozen trying to figure out what the hell just happened. That wasn't normal but yet he felt at home copying Rachel. He felt free, confused, anger all rolled into one.

He never felt more alone in his life. After five more minutes Dave realized where he was finally and hurried off to class. Tears threatening to fall but never did.

.

The rest of the school day was a real blur for Dave Karofsky. Sleep deprevation was finally catching up to him and he couldn't stop yawning. His body ached and he didn't know how he got through the rest of the day but he did. He laughed and goofed off with his jock friends when he needed to. It was social protocol for a jock like Dave to act a certain way around his friends. So that's what he did, goofed off and acted like he wasn't falling apart inside. He couldn't go to any of his friends for his problems like Rachel went to Kurt for hers. His friends weren't like the glee club and that was another thing Dave envied. He wanted someone to understand. Anyone. But that was never going to happen. 

His social status as a jock stud would never allow him to act like a human being. He would be shunned for it. He would be shunned and casted out for a lot of things. 

By the time the afternoon rolled around Dave was glad, estactic even to be going to football practice. He liked football, he wasn't in love with the sport but he learned he could lose himself out on the field and all his problems at home and school would go away when he was out there. It was very freeing for him. 

After several drills and practice. It was over for a sweaty dirty Dave. He really didn't want to take a shower because that would mean his streak of not showering would be over but he knew that his mom would kill him if he brought dirt in her car. He had no other options then. Dave sucked it up and headed straight for the locker room. His plan was to get in, scrub his body as fast as he could and get out. That was it. 

Dave a few inches from the door with a towel in hand about to go in when he was stopped by another well known voice. Dave put on a fake wide smile. He didn't want to deal with this person, he just wanted to shower and leave. Was this too much to ask?

"Yo, Dave! Where you think you going, playa?" Azimio loudly speaks clapping Dave on the shoulder steering him away from the locker door. Dave was confused by Azimio's actions but let his body be steered away. 

"I'm gonna shower. What the fuck does it look like?' Dave was annoyed at this point wanting to know why he was being stopped. Azimio takes one good look at Dave and surprises Dave. 

Azimio busts out laughing! Full on loud laughter. Dave didn't find anything funny about this. Dave stayed quiet until Az was finished. 

Wiping happy tears from his eyes Az continues. 

"Not in there you not! Unless you trynin' to take a peek at Fabray's tig o' bitties! You sly ass mutha fucker!" Azimio again busts out laughing as Dave arches his eyebrows in confusion until he looks at the door and he what he sees not only shocks him but terrifies him as well. On the door it read "Girl's Locker". 

Dave felt sick, he wasn't really paying attention to anything. He really didn't know he was about to head in the girl's room. But at the same time his body felt it was natural to be in there. Dave wanted to scream, cry and throw up. He was so confused. 

Dave snapped out his thoughts and again acted like it was nothing. 

"Oh, shit dude! I wasn't paying attention. I'm a dumb ass." Dave tries to laugh off the sick feeling in his stomach. Azimio never noticed how nervous his friend seemed. 

"Uh huh! Don't try to act like you wasn't trying to get some in the girl's room! You think you slick! You ain't slick bitch! I see you!' Another round of Azimio's laugh and Dave swallows the lump in his throat to laugh it off with his best friend. But nothing about this was funny to Dave. This was alarming to him.

"All right! All right! Whatever you say bitch. Lets go get your stinky ass in the right shower."

 What's wrong with me? Dave thinks as Azimio drags Dave's shell shocked body away from the door. Dave turns his head feeling sad and confused as the girl's locker room got smaller and smaller the further they left. More confused and heart broken then ever Dave felt the unshed tears in his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come soon. I have a lot planned. This is just the beginning for Dave. If you have questions let me know. Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hey Everyone! Thank you to everyone who supports me! :)
> 
> On to the story, I have gotten several questions about Dave, so I'll just answer now. Yes this is a story about Dave being a transgender female. This is just the beginning for Dave's journey; keep this in mind when you read. I hope that clears up any confusion.  
> This story is about acceptance and love. And the journey it takes for a lot of people to get there. This isn't meant to be offensive or anything like that. Please remember that also when you read this.  
> Also I have thought a lot about it. Although Dave and Kurt are tagged together, they will just be friends. I wanted them together, at first but decided something else for Dave. This will be a Kurtofsky friendship. Dave WILL end up with someone. Who you ask? THAT I'm keeping to myself for now. You will have to wait to read to find out. :)  
> But that's WAAAAY later. :)  
> I wanted to focus more and Dave and his mom.  
> Oh one more thing, Paul Karofsky is only mentioned once in this chapter. But he's important to the story. More on where Paul is later.  
> Ok I think that's all. Thank you all again. I hope you like this. Please review. Be kind. :)  
> Enjoy!

Chapter 3

Slam!

An angry Dave Karofsky just returned from taking out the kitchen garbage. The kitchen door paid the price for his resentment that crisp Saturday morning and he didn't regret it. Until his mother, who was nestled comfortably in the living room, heard it.

"David Alan Karofsky!"

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Yes, MOTHER!"

"Don't slam the door! As big as you are, you could bring down the house!"

GEE THANKS…BITCH.

Dave didn't outwardly react. Instead, he listened to his mother, who was in the living room, chuckle at her little joke. Since it was just the two of them in their house now (and had been for a couple of years), it was easy to overhear a lot. Quite a lot, in fact. But that didn't stop his annoyance over that fact, including his mom's dumb joke.

He almost escaped. He rounded the corner out of the kitchen and tried to walk quickly by. But, of course, his mom saw him.

"David!"

He sighed and called out to her. "Yeeeees?!"

"Did you put a new garbage bag in the container?"

He had several options here. He could've gritted his teeth together, pursed his lips, slammed his eyes shut, yelled a response…. The list literally could've gone on and on. So, he just picked one and went with it. 

"Nooooo!"

"Well, hop on it Dave!" And then, her voice turned sweet. "And after you do that, I only have one more small thing for you to do. So, get on it."

Hope. Hope is a dangerous thing. Dave knew what his mom said, but what he and she referred to as 'small things' could vary wildly. Regardless, he turned around and marched back into the kitchen. With a little snarl out of his mouth, he yanked open the drawer below the kitchen sink, opened a new bag, shook it open, and relined the garbage container. Dave was done before he was ready to face his mother's final task. So, Dave softly closed the sink's drawer and slowly turned around. He knew, he JUST knew that his mother's 'small thing' wouldn't be small. But he could hope. He COULD. 

Dave took one step towards the living room and came to an abrupt halt. He anticipated a question that would come out of his demanding mother and decided to take action. Turning around, he flipped the faucet and washed his hands. In retrospect, he knew this was the appropriate thing to do and quickly squashed any thoughts of rebelliously NOT washing his hands. But in the end, he just did it to avoid any conflicts. 

With a heavy sigh, he closed the faucet and wiped his hands dry. Looking up, he noticed the backyard possibly needed mowed. And weeded. And the garden could use some work. And the dilapidated grapevine needed repairs. And the porch swing could be tightened. And the old tire swing-

He quickly looked away. Dave just couldn't think about that right now. He was already struggling with so much with his mother. But he did surprise himself with one thing. As he threw away his used paper towel, he noticed that his fingernails could use a trim. Maybe even a buff. Dave scowled a little, wishing he'd bought that manicure set the other day. And a smooth coat of clear fingernail polish would've made his nails look so pretty.

Dave came to a complete halt. With widened eyes, he opened the sink drawer to throw away his towel and then unintentionally slammed the drawer shut.

"Fuck." Dave muttered. He rested his hands momentarily on the sink and closed his eyes. There was something about his mother that day that just wouldn't leave his mind. He struggled to tolerate her and he just wanted to crawl into a hole and die. 

Anticipating another lecture about slamming doors and drawers, he turned and left the kitchen, heading towards the living room. It was like a convict going to the gas chamber.

Dave got one step into the living room before his mother looked up, smiled, and set her newspaper down on the sofa. 

"So I-" 

"Thank you Dave, for washing your hands. That was very considerate. And you didn't even have to be TOLD to do it!"

GEE THANKS YOU PATRONIZING, LAZY, GOOD-FOR-NOTHING, PAIN IN THE ASS BITCH!

"You're welcome." Dave politely said, taking a seat in the rocking chair across from her. "So, what's the other thing you want me to do?"

Maggie slowly clasped her hands together and sat up a little. "Dave, I want you to know how much I appreciate you."

Dave blinked. Twice. "Huh?"

"Well," she began. She turned her head to the left, dramatically sighed, and turned back to him. "Well, it's just the two of us now Davey."

Dave said nothing. He kept his eyes on her, mouth slightly open.

"You know," she gently began, "when your father left us," Dave's mouth closed, fighting off his inner rage, "he left me with the burden of raising you."

Dave's eyes widened, but still said nothing. Maggie seemed to pick up on Dave's feelings, though.

"Oh sweetie! That doesn't mean YOU'RE a burden. Oh no, not at ALL!" She turned to the left again and then right back to him. "It's HARD being a parent. And I wanted to set a good example, both for you and…your father."

SO IS THAT WHY YOU'RE SUCH A PAIN THE ASS ABOUT MY WEIGHT, MY CLOTHES, MY SIZE, MY…EVERYTHING?!

But still, Dave said nothing, eyes glued on his apparently sincere mother.

"I know, Dave, I just KNOW that you think I'm hard on you."

"You're fine, mom." Dave replied, glancing to the left.

"Oh Daaaveeeey!" she wailed. She reclined further back on the sofa, lifting her hand to her forehead. "I just know you can be the person I KNOW you are."

Dave's head immediately dropped. A million thoughts about her observation collided into a collage that would make Pablo Picasso envious. He folded his hands on his lap, struggling to handle his mother's words. Dave repeatedly and nervously turned his clasped hands on his lap, AGAIN noticing how just a touch of finger nail polish would-

"Mom! It's OK. It really is."

She looked doubtful. "It is?"

Dave scratched his head and looked to the right. "So, what did you want me to do?"

She shook her head, looking at him with a mixture of confusion and sympathy. Dave hated that look. It was the look of someone who would eternally disapprove of anything he did. In the end, Maggie simply shrugged.

"Go clean," she began, grabbing the newspaper and further shaking her head, "the hallway closet. It stinks."

Dave's eyes widened. "The whole thing?!"

By then, the newspaper was opened wide, completely covering her face. "Yes, Dave. The whole thing."

"But what do you-?"

"Just go clean it, Dave. Sweep, dust, reorganize…the works."

His eyes furrowed. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, Dave. Closet. Now. And don't come out until you're ready."

The unintentional double entendre in her words shook him to the core. And he surprised himself by being grateful that the newspaper blocked the look on his face. Quickly, he left the living room, headed towards the hallway closet. 

Each step down the hall seemed to push the gloom and doom in his teenaged heart. He left the living room with a mixture of annoyance and gratitude. Sure, he was being put to work again, but his mother's words shook him so hard, so violently, that he was grateful she didn't see it.

But she could probably empathically feel it.

It creeped him out.

Finally, he reached the end of the hallway where the house's main closet stood. He stared at the five-paneled door, cognoscente that his feelings were distracting him from HIM. From his LIFE. So, he reminded himself of what Azimio would sometimes say to him in situations similar to this – 'suck it up!'

Dave opened the closet door and immediately realized his mother was right. The closet simply stunk. Badly. The heavy dust and possibly moldy smell almost made his breakfast come back up. 

A few minutes went by as he absent-mindedly grabbed the necessary items to effectively clean the closet – bucket, dust rags, mop, etc. He couldn't hold back the sigh with the annoying task at hand. But Azimio's words seemed to haunt him and Dave Karofsky got to work.

At first, he didn't mind. He turned the closet's light on, seeing an array of winter clothes, boxes, family heirlooms, etc. Dave could even take a little pride in his job, as he wiped down a couple of vases, swept the shelves and floor. Unfortunately, he sneezed from dust and mold exposure.

"Davey!" Maggie called out from the living room. He could even hear her newspaper being set aside.

"I'm fine, Mom! It's just…very dusty."

"You're telling me!" And then, his mom laughed as Dave could hear the newspaper being opened back up. He even thought he heard her chuckle a little. 

Regardless, Dave got back to work. And as he reached for a shoebox, the Karofsky photo album nearly fell off! But thanks to his innate athletic and reaction skills, he caught it before it fell to the floor. He even smiled a little as he stabilized the opened album. And just before he closed it, something caught his eye.

Staring back at him was a family portrait from several Christmas's ago. He was in an adorable Santa Claus outfit and couldn't have been older than twelve. His smiling parents were behind him, each with a hand delicately placed on his shoulder. And, of course, the standard, beautiful Christmas tree anchored the portrait. His parents looked so stunning with their smiling and truly happy selves. 

But something struck him as odd about the photograph. The gorgeous tree, the happy parents, the bright lights…and a devastating frown on Dave's face. 

In the photograph, everything seemed perfect. Even the new football in Dave's hand seemed to take a life of its own.

But that frown. That goddamn frown. He struggled to remember the moment, which only happened four or five years ago. Why couldn't he remember that scene very well? Dave cocked his head to the left and then to the right, trying his hardest to remember what was happening in that Christmas photograph. Taking a few steps back, he leaned against the wall as he continued to study that seemingly happy image. Dave almost gave up on it until he happened to glance at the photograph beside it.

But this one was different. His father was sitting, holding up his beer in one hand and his other arm propped on the bar. Dave chuckled at the image, loving to see the smile on his dad's face that faded soon after that holiday.

DAD LOOKS SO HAPPY IN THAT BAR THAT-

Dave nearly dropped the album.

That bar. That bar. That BAR.

Bar.

BAR.

Dave's eyes opened impossibly wide. The album began to shake. Dave remembered that family portrait. He finally remembered….

Bar.

BAR.

Bar…bie.

Barbie.

Barbie!

In that photograph, which felt like it happened a million years ago, Dave remembered that he wanted a Barbie doll, but instead got a football. In fact, he couldn't remember which was worse – the fact that he didn't get the doll, OR that he didn't have the courage to ask for one. So, as he stood there staring into his past, David Karofsky struggled to fight back tears. 

WHO AM I?

Sighing, he closed the album and the past. The future lied ahead and he couldn't stand looking at the disappointed, sad boy in the photograph. It was like that boy wasn't him.

And just when he put the album back on the shelf, that's when he noticed there was a beautiful, mahogany box right beside it. He started to reach for it and then came to a complete halt. He turned his head towards the hall, extending his eyes and ears towards the living room. At first he heard nothing. But after a long moment, he heard his mother turning the page in the newspaper. 

The coast was clear.

Dave pulled the box down and opened it. What was inside both astonished and excited him. A vast array of beautiful jewelry greeted him – earrings, necklaces, rings, etc. And all of this stunning finery was just sitting in the closet, away from his mother and away from the world. Dave just couldn't believe it. His mouth opened a little and his eyes widened. He slowly tussled the box to one hand and used the other to delicately handle each item with such care. 

And then, something caught his attention. A stunning, peridot necklace with a gold chain was just sitting in this forgotten box. Slightly panting, he gently grabbed the necklace and haphazardly placed the box back on the shelf. One hundred percent of his attention was on this necklace. He turned it over and over in his hand and then held it up to the light.

His eyes widened even further. It wasn't peridot. It WAS emerald.

Dave smiled for the first time that day.

After glancing down the hall to make sure he was alone, he unhooked it and excitedly put it on. A soft sigh escaped his mouth as he dreamily looked down at the emerald, encased in a silver-like frame. 

Dave smiled. A wide, comforting, HAPPY smile. He absolutely loved the necklace.

And then, he heard the newspaper rustling! Quickly, he removed the necklace and was about to put it back when he heard fast footsteps!

"David?"

He turned towards his mother's voice, encasing the necklace in his large right hand.

"What?"

His mother appeared at the end of the hall. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Dave answered with a touch of annoyance. "I'm cleaning the closet."

"Well," she started, hands now on her hips, "I haven't heard anything down there. Are you sneaking away to do something else?"

"No mom!" He reached for the broom. "See? I'm working."

"OK, OK. Just get back to work now."

"Alriiiiight!"

She half-smiled and left the hall. Dave put the necklace in his pocket. And with broom in hand, he turned and saw a small mirror in the closet. There was some dust covering the mirror but that didn't matter to him. He pulled the necklace out of his pocket and held it up to his throat. He stared at himself with wonder and happiness. And right then, he came to a realization – something that would both confuse and oddly satisfy him. He smiled, and frowned. And then he smiled and frowned again. He finally understood. FINALLY.

OH MY GOD………..I'M A WOMAN.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hi Everyone!
> 
> Well we're at that stage, everybody - we're digging deeper into what it means to be transgendered and have Gender Dysphoria. TONS of research was done for this part of the story and I'm not out to offend anyone.
> 
> In this chapter we have Mr. Shue, Rachel, Quinn, Santana, and even Finn.
> 
> I'd like to thank my brother for his support for this chapter. Thank you helping with the ending. :)
> 
> Also love to thank everyone for reading! :)
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> HAVE A NICE DAY!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEx3

 

Chapter 4

 

He didn't know what to do with this revelation. But there it was and it made sense. Dave was struggling to cope with this. It was comforting, confusing, depressing, frightening and yet, OK all rolled into one gigantic feeling.

 

It really did make sense; Dave hating his body, mimicking Rachel in the halls and countless girls, wanting a manicure set and Barbie's and lastly going into the girls locker room. His body wanted this.

 

He felt natural doing all this. He felt safe... He never felt so alone in his life. This...thing, feelings rather were always inside Dave Karofsky. Clawing at him for years.

 

_BUT WHY NOW? WHY AM I JUST FIGURING THIS OUT NOW?_

 

Dave wonders as he stares at the night sky in his bedroom window. It was late and Dave couldn't sleep. How could he? Not with so much he just discovered.

 

After Dave cleaned the closet earlier that day his mom made him do several more chores around the house until dinnertime. She said only clean the closet. That was it. As usual with Maggie and everything she did, she changed her mind and made Dave do more. Dave said nothing and did as he was told.

 

Dave barely acknowledged his mom's existence at the dinner table thinking heavily about his discovery. She never noticed. Maggie Karofsky never notices anything around her once she opens her mouth. If she did she would've noticed her son's odd behavior his far off distant stare, twitchy hands.

 

But yet again Maggie only cared about herself. At least that's what Dave thought. She always put her first all the time. Why should Dave think any different?

 

After dinner was over and Dave cleaned the kitchen he went to bed early. Or at least to his room early. He couldn't concentrate on homework or his friends or even his friends on Facebook.

 

He was freaked out. Dave's thoughts ran a mile a minute. At first he thought he was gay. It made sense to him. He always knew he liked guys. He never told anyone of course. It was there. The feeling was always there. He even kissed Kurt that time in the locker room so he was sure he was gay. That wasn't something he was proud of. This was different though. Dave never felt like he fit anywhere, including school and his home. He never felt like his body belonged to him. It was like he was borrowing it. He never not once felt at home in it.

 

Dave teared up at thought. He couldn't take it. He had to be really sure or he would go insane. Dave grabbed his laptop sitting on his bed beside him opened up the laptop, waited a minute for it to load then Googled that one word...

 

Transgender.

 

What Dave found shocked him as he read out loud. It suddenly clicked. All of it.

 

"Denoting or relating to a person whose self-identity does not conform unambiguously to conventional notions of male or female gender." Dave's eyes widen. Some of the words were too big for him to understand but he understood enough. This was how he felt. This was who he was.

 

He remembered something from his past that, at the time, had no significance. But it did then. Dave flashed back to when he was thirteen. It was just him and his mom sitting in the living room. They were watching some program that Dave can't remember the name of now. That didn't matter. Dave refocused his mind and dug deeper in his brain for memories. He remembered nothing being on TV that night so they watched that program.

 

The topic was about Transgender and the people who told their stories. Dave remembered barely paying attention. Until one of the people talked about the word that Dave scrambled to look up. Dave snapped out of his thoughts and hurriedly typed in the definition.

 

WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THIS EARLIER?

 

Dave scolds himself as he continues to remember.

 

Gender Dysphoria

 

"The condition of feeling one's emotional and psychological identity as male or female to be opposite to one's biological sex."

 

Oh my god!... This... Makes soooo much damn sense! This is me, who I am.

 

Dave suddenly and angrily shuts off his laptop. He was angry! This wasn't right. It made no sense. Then it did. It absolutely made a whole lot of fucking sense.

 

Dave was hurt. Dave was mad. Dave was scared.

 

Dave was... Lost.

 

Dave was so tired and mad. And confused. He didn't sleep the rest of the night.

 

Those thoughts continued to weigh heavily on his mind and heart. Dave cried unashamed that whole night.

 

.

 

He was sure he knew where he was at all times. He was convinced that he'd gotten up, taken a shower, shaved, shit, put on his clothes, and let his mother complain in the car ride to school. He knew without a doubt he went to his locker to get his textbooks for morning classes and that he attended the first two. And without a doubt, he knew he was in third period sociology and that the teacher was droning on and on about Stockholm Syndrome or something. But what he wasn't sure at all about was what he discovered over the weekend –

 

TRANSGENDERISM

 

GENDER DYSPHORIA

 

TRANSGENDERISM

 

GENDER DYSPHORIA

 

There had to be true, HUMAN meanings to these words. Not just terminologies and theories. Those words had to translate into something related to one David Karofsky. They just HAD to.

 

Dave sighed. And as he did so, he realized he was completely alone. And barely a second went by before students started coming into the classroom for fourth period. He sighed again as he got up and left the room. He almost left his letterman jacket on the seat. Dave went back for it and trotted out of the room. Since his daydreaming was going to make him a little late, he walked faster than usual to class. The jock was going to be late, since fourth period civics class was all the way on the other side of campus. Rounding the corner, he noticed Rachel Berry talking animatedly to Finn Hudson.

 

Dave didn't care much for Hudson. Or Berry for that matter. But he couldn't take his eyes off Rachel's lips for some reason. There was something about her peach-colored lips that interested him. But he didn't have time to ogle. And Rachel didn't have time to let him, whether she knew he was doing it or not. Instead, Dave practically broke into a sprint when he heard the bell ring.

 

And as he approached the classroom door, he saw that everyone was already in their chairs.

 

"Karofsky!"

 

Dave stopped. "Y-yes, Mr. Lechuga?"

 

"Office. Now. You were late."

 

Dave groaned. "Ohhhhh, c'mon Mr. Lechuga! I was only a little bit-"

 

"Don't care. Office. Now!"

 

With the typical stride of a teenager, he stomped his foot and promptly turned around, headed towards the school's office. Head down and books in hand, he was in absolutely no hurry to get there. So, he took his time, wondering how long this stupor would last.

 

But on his way, he passed by the choir room. Ordinarily he didn't care – glee club sucked, according to him. But that day, that fateful Monday, he heard something out of Mr. Shuester's mouth. Something that would change his outlook on life forever –

 

"C'mon guys! You can do this! Remember what Dr. Frankenfurter said in 'Rocky Horror Picture Show' – 'don't dream it – be it'. You can do this!"

 

Dave nearly dropped his books. How in the world did the Spanish teacher and Leader-of-the-Losers remember such a…such a quote? There was something so…so wonderful about it.

 

Dave leaned against the wall and just stared at the floor –

 

Don't dream it – be it.

 

Don't dream it – be it.

 

Don't dream it – be it.

 

There's a moment in your life when you're struggling for the right words, the right actions, the right philosophy that changes everything. And for David Karofsky, this was it. This WAS it.

 

Don't dream it – be it.

 

He almost smiled.

 

Almost.

 

Soon it was lunchtime. He sat with the other jocks, laughing and joking about teenage boy things. Dave laughed at the appropriate times – a dirty joke, teasing a loser, checking out Quinn Fabray or humiliating Lauren Zizes, bemoaning a test, etc. When needed, Dave could fit in with the jock world. He wasn't comfortable by any stretch of the imagination, but he could mimic with the best of them.

 

Afternoon classes whizzed by. There was a bit more focus to Dave's day after overhearing that quote. In fact, he made a mental note to check out that movie or play or whatever it was. He struggled to remember the name of the movie, but he did remember some key words. Dave thought the movie was called, 'The Horror of Rocky Franken-something'. But that didn't matter. Through the magic of the Internet, he'd find it. No problem.

 

Soon, the end of the school day approached. He had a little time to kill before football practice began, but not much. Usually, he just headed towards the locker room and waited. But that day, he was curious about something. And, as luck would have it, his curiosity paid off.

 

Dave found himself strolling by the lockers, surrounded by fellow classmates trying to get the hell out of school, and others organizing and reorganizing their books and bookbags for that evening's homework. And as he strolled by Rachel Berry's locker, he noticed that she was applying some of that peach-colored lip gloss. He carefully watched what she was doing, how she was doing it, and how she even looked in her mirror in the locker. Dave watched with quiet amazement at how skilled she was at applying it, her careful but quick strokes.

 

"Finn!" Rachel suddenly barked.

 

Dave snapped out of his stupor and looked down the hall. Finn was a good ten yards away, looking at a poster for the Cheerios. He didn't seem to hear her.

 

For all of his intelligence, there was one thing that Dave was not congratulated for – his wit for bullying. And theft.

 

He quickly walked down the hall and past Finn. And then, he did an about-face and practically smashed right into Finn, sending the quarterback's books scattering on the floor!

 

"Watch it, Karofsky!"

 

Dave kept walking back up the hall, towards Rachel. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Hudson! I really, truly am!" Dave even added an evil grin. And then, he flipped his head back to Rachel.

 

"Hey Berry! Better go help your boyfriend!"

 

"Oh, Karofsky!" Rachel annoyingly said, "You really are a brute!"

 

She marched past him, leaving her locker open. He watched her walk right up to him, muttering things like, 'are you OK?' and 'are you hurt?'

 

Finn and Rachel bent down to pick up their books, as Rachel's locker remained unattended. In the corner of Dave's eye, he saw Santana Lopez laughing about the whole situation with Quinn Fabray, who were walking by.

 

It worked perfectly.

 

Dave snuck up to Rachel's locker, snatched the lip gloss, and practically ran down the hall towards the student parking lot. He even had to admit that deviousness has its merits. Sure, a dash of guilt went through his brain at the thought of bullying Finn, but Dave's theft was for a good cause. After all, there are no rules when it comes to love and war.

 

.

 

There were three things that surprised David Karofsky that evening. The first was that he didn't get a speeding ticket racing home. The second was that he was able to do his homework successfully (and just as successfully, ignore his mother for the most part). And the third was finding himself attractive.

 

Some of his drive was along country roads where the speed limit is 45 miles per hour. Dave easily passed 60. Easy. Even on city roads, there were times he effectively gunned the engine. He was home in record time. Dave hadn't been this excited in a long time.

 

His mother's arrival soon followed. Her not-so-subtle messages about an improved diet (an indirect way of saying 'you're fat!') were proven when Dave, yet again, saw salad and fat-free dressing as the main course for that evening's dinner. Cru de ta and tofu, along with fat-free yogurt were the side dishes. The beverage Maggie served was iced tea – but sugar was nowhere to be found in that house. Dave was forced to use Splenda, which surprisingly didn't bother him too much. Splenda was the only sugar substitute Dave could tolerate, which pleased his mother. And shutting her up was numero uno on his list.

 

Dave surprised himself by actually showing interest in his homework. The sociology teacher's homework assignment was to read an article about Stockholm Syndrome – something Dave found himself identifying with. After finishing his geometry and chemistry homework, he was tempted to read that article again. But his eagerness to 'go to bed' was too much for him. So when he announced he was going to bed, his mother was surprised.

 

"Already?" Maggie asked.

 

"Yup." Dave answered, with an Emmy-worthy yawn. "Tired. Homework drained me."

 

"Well, OK. A good night's sleep is good for the pores."

 

THAT perked his interest. "Really?"

 

"Oh yes. And it can help reduce wrinkles."

 

"Really?" Dave asked with even more enthusiasm.

 

"Yes! But you don't have to worry about that for quite a while."

 

"I don't?"

 

"Oh no. And besides, you have enough skin on you to hide ANY wrinkles." She had a twinkle in her eye and an ornery smile. Dave realized this comment was at his expense and all of his interest in her words vanished.

 

"'Night." And with that he laboriously retreated and went upstairs to bed. And when he got to the top of the stairs, he shook his head. It was an unfruitful effort to rid her words from his brain. It sort of worked.

 

Sort of.

 

At first, he began his normal bedtime ritual – he changed into pajamas, went to the bathroom, brushed his teeth, urinated, went back to the bedroom, and adjusted his alarm clock. His final step, turning out the light, didn't happen. Instead, he closed his door and locked it. And right when that happened, he stuck his tongue in between his teeth and practically skipped to his bookbag. With shaky fingers, he snatched the container and held it up to the light.

 

Rachel apparently had sophisticated taste. The container was glass and the label said, "Chanel Levres Scintillantes".

 

LIP GLOSS. WHY DIDN'T IT JUST SAY THAT?

 

He chuckled to himself, turning the glass container over and over in his hand. His eyes widened when he turned the shiny handle and loosened it. His heartrate even went up when the handle came off. He stared at the orangy-looking gunk on the foam pad. David Alan Karofsky nearly tripped when he went to his mirror and turned on a nearby desk lamp.

 

And when he looked at himself in the mirror, he came to a grinding halt, the smile on his face fading. He was about to apply the gloss when, instead, he just stared at himself.

 

I'M A BOY, Dave thought. He stared at the lip gloss.

 

I'M A GIRL…

 

I'M A BOY…

 

I'M A GIRL…

 

He looked away momentarily, not realizing what he was supposed to do. Dave was suddenly lost – lost in ways that one shouldn't be. His mind swooned and for a moment, Dave closed his eyes, completely unsure of what he was doing, or who he was, or what he was supposed to be, or…EVERYTHING!

 

Don't dream it – be it.

 

His eyes snapped open. And almost without thinking, he clumsily slapped the stick on his lips, watching the shiny liquid splat on his lips. He almost just as instantly tasted it. Both sent him to realizations that he wasn't sure about and didn't know anything about either.

 

And to his astonishment, he thought of the one person he thought he'd never EVER think about, the one who could understand his confusion, THE one who could help him in this situation…

 

Rachel Berry. She would know what to do about this. She would know…well, she would know HOW to use this gunk.

 

Almost angrily, he put the cap back on the container and screwed it shut with more force than necessary. Blasts of disappointment hit him and he almost had to sit down. In fact, he did find his way to the edge of the bed, hands planted over his face. Confusion and mock-deliberation forced him to sit there.

 

That was until the prison bars of his fingers took his eyes to his desk drawer. And that's when it hit him. He couldn't believe he'd forgotten about it.

 

Dave practically lunged to the drawer and madly opened it. Buried at the bottom, below his toy cars and model airplane supplies, was the one item that would help him figure this out.

 

The emerald necklace.

 

He gently grabbed it, yet with wobbly fingers, put the necklace on. And when that was done, he looked at it, noting how it clashed with his blue shirt. But he didn't care. Dave remembered that the lip gloss was still in his hand. He unfolded his hand and saw the container staring up at him.

 

With renewed resolve, he went back to the mirror and was appalled at his makeup job. He wiped his lips on his wrist and started over. THIS time, he remembered how careful Rachel applied it and mimicked her job. And when he felt like he had enough coats of the surprisingly tasty liquid on his lips, he bravely went back to the mirror.

 

Dave nearly fell over. He stood in front of the mirror, watching the light reflect off his lips and the emerald shine like a spotlight. He was beautiful.

 

I'M BEAUTIFUL.

 

I'M BEAUTIFUL.

 

I'M BEAUTIFUL.

 

I'M BEAUTIFUL…MAXINE.

 

.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hello Everyone!
> 
> First off THANK YOU all for the support of this particular story! :)
> 
> It means the world to me.
> 
> Ok on to the story...
> 
> This was getting way too long so I split it up into two parts. If the end seems abrupt, thats because it is. There is a reason for this. I hope that doesn't distract anything.
> 
> We are back with Dave, Azimio and Kurt.
> 
> I'm not going to give so much away. So if you have questions let me know :)
> 
> Enjoy! Have a great day!-Ilovesmesomegleex3

Chapter 5

 

"Oh, it's just so goshdarn good to SEE you again, Azimio!"

 

"Ohhhh," Azimio tried to reply, his cheek being pinched, "Mrs. Karofsky, Dave's an alri-"

 

"I told you, young man." She authoritatively began, "call me Maggie."

 

"Well," he stretched his jaw a little when she let go, "it's just that my moms always says to call adults 'Mr.' or 'Mrs.' when talking to 'em. And I thought-"

 

"Well, your mom raised you right!" And then, she glanced at an annoyed-looking Dave and right back to him. "Now, if only I can get my Davey to be THAT respectful."

 

"Mooooom!" Dave whined.

 

Azimio giggled. "It's alright, Mrs… MAGGIE. I'm on it!" And then, he flashed a smile that would make any politician envious.

 

Maggie laughed. "Well, what's on the agenda for you two tonight?"

 

Dave opened his mouth to answer, but Azimio interrupted, "Video games and then we're turning in early. I have church with my moms tomorrow, so I haveta race home in the morning."

 

"That's a good boy!" Maggie said and reached to pinch his cheek AGAIN. But Dave saved the day.

 

"C'mon Az!" The boys started racing towards the stairwell.

 

"Do you boys want-?"

 

"No, we're fine!" Dave yelled.

 

"Well, wait a minute DAVEY!" The boys came to a halt at the bottom of the stairs. "You don't happen to have an Pringles potato chips, do you?"

 

Maggie knowingly smiled. "I know they're your favorite!"

 

Azimio giggled. Dave groaned. Maggie smiled.

 

And with that, she disappeared around the corner to go to the kitchen. Dave glared an army of daggers into his best friend's eyes. Azimio batted his eyelashes rapidly and half-smiled. By then, Maggie returned, potato chip can in hand.

 

"Here you go, boys!"

 

Azimio politely took it in his big hand. "Thanks, Maggie!"

 

"You're very welcome. No go!" she waved her hand. "Go kill zombies or something. Go save the world!"

 

Without another word, Azimio was the first to turn around and take the steps two at a time. Dave was right behind him. Maggie just smiled and went back into the living room.

 

Azimio, of course, was the first to reach his bedroom and raced to turn on the Xbox One. Dave pulled out his desk chair and plopped down on it.

 

"Damn," Dave said, shaking his head, "if my mom knew what an asshole you truly are…"

 

"She never will," Azimio replied, Pringles can in one hand and controller in the other. He stood up and plopped down on the end of the bed. "She KNOWS how wonderful I am!"

 

Dave choked on his own spit. "Oh, I'm sorry – I just threw up in my mouth a little bit."

 

"Shut up, fool!" Dave just laughed as the Xbox One came to life. Through unspoken agreement, RESIDENT EVIL loaded and the game began. Azimio and Dave maneuvered through courtyards, mansion foyers, laboratories, and various other locations, shooting zombies and working together to save the world. Some time went by, mostly in silence. Once in a while, Azimio loudly crunched on his potato chips, causing Dave to grip his controller even harder. But for the most part, the dynamic duo worked hard to save the world from zombies.

 

"Have you seen," Azimio suddenly started, "that new girl? The one from Elida?"

 

"No." Dave said, too focused on his task at hand.

 

"Man, she's fiiiiine!"

 

"Is she?" Dave inanely asked.

 

"Yeah, man! You should see her. Big titties and long, long legs."

 

"Mmmm."

 

"I think," Azimio began, reaching for and then crunching on some potato chips, "shes in one ov ur casses."

 

"What?"

 

Azimio chewed and swallowed, dodging a mutated human on the screen. "I think she's in one of your classes."

 

"Oh." Dave mutely said, destroying the head of a zombie. "What's her name?"

 

"Maxine Smith."

 

Dave's character on the screen came to a stop. A zombie began to chew in his head.

 

"Get it, Karofsky!"

 

But Dave hardly heard him. That name set his teeth on edge and he had a faraway look in his eyes. Quite abruptly, his character died.

 

"Karofsky!" Azimio whined, slamming his controller on the bed. "We didn't even save our game! We have to start all over! Dammit, Karofsky! What the hell's the matter with you?!"

 

What WAS the matter, indeed? Dave stared at the screen and didn't answer, his mind a totally blank slate. Azimio leaned in a bit closer.

 

"HUH?!" he screamed.

 

THAT got Dave's attention. "Oh, sorry, man. I just…" Azimio watched his best friend and Dave knew he had to say something. Fast!

 

"I just…I've heard that name before."

 

"You have?" Azimio happily asked. "You know her?"

 

"No, no!" Dave answered. The other boy's face fell. Dave went on to say, "I mean, her name sounds familiar. That's all." "Oh yeah?!" Azimio asked, his enthusiasm not faltering one bit. "Which class?"

 

"Sociology, I think." Dave said, eyes glued to the screen. "I think she seemed interested in the lecture about Stockholm Syndrome."

 

"So, she's good at school?"

 

Dave reloaded the game. "I guess."

 

"Well, put in a good word for me, will ya'? Unless you want to tap that ass."

 

"She's all yours." Dave said, without thinking. He didn't realize his mistake until it was too late.

 

"Why the hell not?!" Azimio exclaimed. "She's fiiiiiine! Why wouldn't you want to-?"

 

"I started the game over, Az!" Dave a little too loudly said. "And besides, she's a bookworm. Not my style."

 

"Well, I can go all Stockholm Syndrome all OVER that fine ass of hers!"

 

And that was it. Play resumed. And just as the pair maneuvered out of the mansion's foyer, through the dining room, and into the kitchen, Dave thanked the gods above that Azimio wasn't very bright. After all, Azimio was like every teenage boy – he wanted to have sex. Including Dave.

 

.

 

.

 

"You sure do like Jill." Azimio ornily said.

 

"Yeah, I do."

 

In RESIDENT EVIL, you have the choice of playing as the ultra-handsome Chris Chambers, or the ultra-attractive Jill Valentine. There are numerous advantages and disadvantages to selecting your character and gameplay can even change with each character. Azimio found he didn't care which character he was.

 

But Dave did. Dave loved playing as Jill. And at first, he wasn't sure why. But after several nights of playing the beloved game with his best friend, it gradually became apparent. Azimio thought he knew why too.

 

Azimio was wrong.

 

"Those Japnese people sure did a good job." Azimio crudely said.

 

"On what?" Dave asked, sitting Indian-style on the floor as the game loaded.

 

"Drawing your girlfriend."

 

Dave turned around, eying his best friend who was lying on his belly on Dave's bed. "Who?"

 

"Jill!"

 

"Oh!" Dave smiled and turned back to the TV. "Yeah, she's my girlfriend alright."

 

"Well, with your ugly mug, you HAVE to get your rocks off with a video game girl!"

 

"Shut it, Az!"

 

Azimio howled with good-natured laughter. But Dave shhh'ed him.

 

"Not so loud, Az! My mom will hear you."

 

"Hey, I don't mind. She loooooves me, ya' know?" More guffaws of stupid laughter came out of his mouth just as the game finished loading. "Maybe if I'm loud enough, she'll bring me more Pringles."

 

"Yeah, that'd be good for your waistline."

 

Now, ordinarily, that would be a funny, yet cruel joke. But guys didn't use terms like 'waistline' and Azimio picked up on that. Dave closed his eyes.

 

"Awwww, are you watchin' my figure for me, Davey?"

 

Dave threw a pillow at him. "Shut up and play!"

 

The two maneuvered through the video game's various rooms inside the mansion. They easily dispatched zombies here and there, and picked up necessary items for game advancement. Some time went by and neither boy said anything. But over time, Azimio began to notice that Dave seemed…slow or something.

 

"Why," Azimio asked, finishing off his Pringles, "are you always laggin' behind, man? You're always turning Jill. Or just starin' at her. You like that ass or somethin'?"

 

Dave felt his pulse quicken. "Ummm, yeah."

 

Some time passed. A few zombies lost their afterlives and Azimio helped gather some necessary door keys. But that's when Dave noticed something.

 

"Az?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Why are all the zombies dudes?"

 

"Huh?"

 

"Have you noticed that all the zombies in this game are guys?"

 

Azimio maneuvered around the kitchen to operate the dumbwaiter. "Huh. Never noticed."

 

"Maybe they think women can't be researchers or chefs or somethin'."

 

"Well, if it's all dude zombies, any queers in the mansion would have a lot of fun."

 

Dave's character Jill came to the briefest of stops just outside the kitchen before resuming the task at hand.

 

"So," Dave began, pointing at his character Jill Valentine, "she must be the only chick in the whole game. And look at her hair. It's…goofy."

 

Goofy. Only a teenage straight jock could come up with a name that Azimio Adams would completely understand. Dave hoped it would work. And it did.

 

"Ha!" Azimio exclaimed, immediately covering his mouth. "Yeah, I guess."

 

"What do you think," Dave started, "about…?" He started to panic.

 

"What?"

 

"Nuthin'"

 

"What?"

 

Dave paused the game. "Look at her hair. It looks like Hummel's hair."

 

A brief moment passed before Azimio dropped his face on the bed to cover the enormous explosions of laughter out of his mouth. Dave smiled, grateful his little joke did the trick, but he also liked making his best friend laugh. Who doesn't? Dave paused the game.

 

Azimio was laughing so hard that Dave had to pause the game. He found he loved making Azimio laugh and was enjoying this moment. Gradually, Azimio rolled on his back, wide smiled, staring at the ceiling. He forced himself to take some deep breaths and rolled back on his belly, glancing at his wide-grinned best friend. It was a truly, wonderful moment.

 

It's too bad the moment was caused by a small dose of homophobia. But laughter is laughter, and they say it's the best medicine. Usually.

 

"You know what we should do?" Azimio eagerly asked.

 

"What?" Dave asked, still smiling.

 

"We should get online," Az began, getting more excited, "and print off a bunch of copies of Jill Valentine and stuff them in Hummel's locker!"

 

A sharp pang of remorse shot through Dave. But, ever the introvert, he hid it well. He knew this was an awful prank, but he didn't want to let his best friend down too much.

 

"Aw, man," Dave said, stretching his cramped legs, "my color printer isn't working right now."

 

"Damn!"

 

"I know." Dave concurred, faking his disappointment.

 

Both boys blinked twice before Azimio's bullying mind reactivated. "I got it!"

 

False happiness flashed across Dave's face. "What?"

 

"You know that thrift store on Market Street?" Azimio sat up on the bed, letting his legs fall to the floor, just beside Dave. "Right in downtown Lima?"

 

"You mean the one that's all run down?"

 

"Yeah!"

 

"What about it?"

 

"Welllllll," Azimio drawled and conspiratorially leaned forward, "lets get a bunch of wigs and stuff them in Hummel's locker!"

 

If Azimio Adams were bright or even more perceptive than he thought he was, he would've seen the myriad of emotions that crossed Dave's face. There was opportunity with this prank in more ways than one. Or several. Dave found his breathing to be a little difficult as his calculating mind worked faster and faster. He found himself looking away. Azimio assumed he was thinking about the prank. And Dave was.

 

Oh, he certainly was alright.

 

"OK!" Dave answered. Azimio smiled, even going to far as to bounce a little on the bed. "But Az, do they have a lot of wigs?"

 

"Yeah." He casually answered. "My moms and I went there the other day to get some clothes and you should see how many wigs they got."

 

"Really?" Dave asked, still looking away.

 

"Yeah! Hummel could be Farrah Fawcett or Milla Jovovich or even Dorothy Hamill!" Azimio cruelly laughed.

 

"OK," Dave responded, recrossing his legs, "I do NOT want to know how you know those chick's hairstyles!"

 

Azimio laughed. "Hey! I got sisters!"

 

Now, Dave laughed, his mind had never stopped working. "So, when should we do this?"

 

Azimio lifted his head towards the ceiling in thought. "Well, this is Saturday and we both got our allowances this week." Dave nodded. "We can go tomorrow!"

 

Dave smiled. "Sounds good."

 

THAT…THAT REALLY SOUNDS GOOD.

 

"C'mon! Let's play!" Azimio happily said.

 

"You bet!"

 

Play resumed. And all the while, Dave watched Jill Valentine and her goofy hair. Azimio was surprised when Dave's character suddenly died. .

 

His alarm clock had been going off for a while. Dave was torn between yanking it out of the socket or just ignoring it like he was currently doing. But he could only ignore that, 'bing! Bing! Bing!' sound for so long. Finally, laboriously, he sat up and slammed a football hand on the button. The silence in the room was so comforting, so relaxing, so what he wanted… But then, he opened his eyes wide. That day was the day.

 

The greatest prank in the history of McKinley High School was about to happen. And when he stood up and stretched his achy joints, his body argued with him that he needed more sleep. The night before, Maggie had him doing an incredible about of tasks at the house, and for some reason, there was an urgency to her requests. So, Dave relaxed his body and proceeded to get ready for the school day.

 

After a quick trip to the bathroom for morning preparation duties, he returned to his bedroom, dressed and basically ready to go. He had been carefully ignoring the big trash bag in the corner of his room. But his curiosity couldn't leave him alone.

 

Neither could Maxine.

 

Dave sauntered over to the trash bag and hunched down, ignoring his achy knees. In the dim light of morning, he struggled to see at least three dozen, cheaply-made wigs of various design – the Farrah Fawcett, the Dorothy Hamill, wigs with various cancer organization tags on them, wigs for African American women… The styles went on and on. He manhandled a few of them, thinking how great this prank would be. He ignored the guilt just below the surface.

 

And that's when he stopped. At least ten wigs were strewn lying on the floor, forming a semi-circle around him. But that moment, that one finite moment, of perfect clarity hit him when he saw it.

 

A short, black, bobbed wig.

 

Confusion smashed his senses as to why he was so drawn to this particular wig. At first, he simply stared. But Maxine wouldn't leave him be – TRY IT ON, TRY IT ON, TRY IT ON.

 

He reached for it, twirling the funky-looking wig in his meaty hands. At first, he thought it was a goof – so, he proceeded to stand up, put the wig on, and looked at himself in the mirror.

 

Time stopped. The world stopped. It was just him and his wig and the entire world was somewhere else. He stared at himself, even turning a little. Dave even straightened it out on his head and an awed sigh escaped his mouth. It fit his head so well. It fit his features. It fit…him.

 

Beeep, beeeeeeeeep!

 

OH SHIT. AZIMIO!

 

"Daaaave!" Maggie yelled from downstairs. "Azimio is here! Get down here!"

 

With haphazard breaths, Dave hurled the strewn wigs back into the garbage bag but came to a halt with that bobbed one. He stared, his senses daring him to escape the world again, until he heard both the car horn and his mom.

 

Quickly, he opened his desk drawer and dropped the wig on top of the emerald necklace and lip gloss, shut the drawer, and with the bag over his shoulder, grabbed his bookbag and ran out of the room.

 

Just as he got downstairs, he quickly said goodbye to his mom.

 

"I have no idea," Dave was already out the front door, "why he's PICKING YOU UP TODAY!"

 

Dave walked up to Azimio's car, put his stuff in the backseat, plopped in the passenger seat, and the two drove off to McKinley High School, for what would become a very interesting prank. And day. Dave walked up to Azimio's car, put his stuff in the backseat, plopped in the passenger seat, and the two drove off to McKinley High School, for what would become a very interesting prank. And day.

 

Azimio was more animated that morning, looking forward to the prank. But Dave, on the otherhand, was a mixture of too many emotions for a teenager to properly bear – confusion, excitement, anger, guilt. And more guilt. Dave turned up the music louder.

 

When they arrived, they didn't bother to go to their lockers first. Instead, they headed towards their target's locker – Kurt Hummel. Through quick lockpicking skills that Dave did NOT want to know about, Az jimmied the locker open. Every single one of the wigs (well, except one) were stuffed in the locker. The boys had difficulty getting the door shut. But once they did, they used their jock legs to run down the hall and hide behind an adjacent wall. They peered around the corner as more students arrived, preparing for classes.

 

They didn't have to wait long. Kurt and Mercedes were happily chatting about something as they headed towards Kurt's locker.

 

"Here he comes!" Azimio happily whispered.

 

"I know! Shhh!" Dave answered.

 

As the other pair got closer to Kurt's locker, Dave couldn't help but notice how happy Kurt looked. And then, Kurt laughed out loud at some silly joke Mercedes told. Dave loved Kurt's laugh – it sounded like he was singing. Guilt threatened to creep up in Dave's senses, but he aptly shut it down. Or, at least he thought he did.

 

Then, Kurt and Mercedes arrived at Kurt's locker. Kurt twirled the combination lock. Azimio grabbed Dave's arm. Dave tried his best to smile back. Mercedes ran a quick hand through her hair, reminding Dave of one of the African American wigs. Azimio was bouncing up and down on his heels, his smile flashing way too many teeth. Kurt opened the door.

 

An avalanche of wigs fell on him and the floor. He jumped back in shock, nearly bumping into Mercedes. The two stared in surprise.

 

That's when the laughter began. Kurt stared wide-eyed at the wigs as cruel 'Carrie'-like laughter could be heard all around him. The loudest by far was Azimio Adams, who now made an appearance in the hallway, nearly doubled over with laughter. Holding his rib cage, he just smiled.

 

"Hope you like 'em, Hummel!"

 

Kurt stared, mouth wide open, eyes still wide. And then, his features relaxed as best he could and as he started to turn back to his locker, he noticed Dave. Dave, too, was smiling, but not laughing. But Kurt just stared at him, a noticeable hurt creeping up in his eyes.

 

Dave's smile faded, replaced with a frown. The two simply watched each other, one with disappointment and the other with even more disappointment.

 

Dave's stomach sinks. Suddenly NONE of what he's doing feels right. Not anymore.

 

He looks down as Azimio continues to laugh. Dave shakes his head. He can't do this. He can't shake the guilt... Of everything.

 

Next thing Dave knows his feet are moving and he doesn't know why.

 

"Hey Dave! Where you going, man? This is fucking awesome!" Azimio calls out to his friend, still wiping the happy tears from his eyes.

 

Dave doesn't hear him.

 

"Dave!" Kurt calls out with slight shakiness but Dave ignores it. He hears Kurt but doesn't allow himself to look back.

 

He just walks faster in the opposite direction. With tears in his eyes, Dave wished he could run away from the truth.

 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Second part is coming soon... Please be kind. Thank you! :) Have a Nice Day!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading. :) 
> 
> I know its short but please give it a chance. Thank you. Have a Nice Day!-IlovesMesomeGleex3


End file.
